More Than a Glitch
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: After being teleported suddenly, Kirito and Asuna find themselves in Skyrim... with four lizards that can fight, use magic, and shout loudly enough to send someone flying. To get back to Aincrad, they will have to defeat a man named Miraak with their new companions. However, this will be harder than they would believe it to be... and realize that there are worlds beyond even SAO.
1. An Unfamiliar World

**SKYRIM AND SWORD ART ONLINE YEAH!**

 **SAO Note: This is something of an AU, but with canonical events tied in this fic starts right after Kirito accepts Asuna's party invitation.**

 **Skyrim Note: There are a lot more Dragonborns, and four of them are argonian. This fic will also contain Dragonborn DLC and some Dawnguard DLC. There will be actual Skyrim events, some spiced up ones, and some made-up ones.**

Chapter 1: An Unfamiliar World

Right after accepting the invitation, Kirito was met with a message.

In his main view, he saw Asuna notice something too… another message from her guild, perhaps?

He left her be and opened the message. Inside was a cryptic message:

 _Keizaal saraan._

 _Sent by:_

Kirito was a bit suspicious at first. He grew even more suspicious when Asuna asked to herself, "What in the world is _'keizaal saraan?'_ "

Kirito gave her a look and asked, "You got that message, too?"

Asuna nodded and told him, "Yeah. Wait, you got it _too_?"

He nodded and started to say something else before he got another message. This one was from the system.

 _1 new item(s) has been added to your inventory_

Kirito sipped his tea and asked Asuna, "Did you get a new item?"

She scrunched her eyebrows and shook her head, as bewildered as he.

He checked his inventory for new items, and he found it after some scrolling.

 _Keizaal_

 _Item type: Misc._

 _Value: 000_

He activated it, and the item clunked on the table in front of him.

A dragon the size of a pendant landed on his empty bowl. It was grey, faceless, and had its wings spread out like a diamond.

Both Kirito and Asuna looked at it. Both frowned.

"How much is it worth?" Asuna asked him.

Kirito sighed and told her, "Nothing."

"What do we do with it?"

"I don't know. It went other the miscellaneous category. It's called… Kizale or something."

" _Please_ tell me it's harmless."

Conveniently, the item spewed out a dark cloud of misery in Kirito and Asuna's faces. They were enveloped in it, but it didn't feel like anything was happening. Yet it felt like they were moving, despite the ground feeling the same. Kirito could feel the air move, and he could hear the sound of swords clanging and dragons roaring.

"KIRITO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Asuna shrieked in the dark void.

Kirito shut his eyes for some time, thinking, _This isn't part of SAO_.

After about ten seconds, he opened his eyes.

He wished he hadn't.

In the dark abyss that had swallowed them, a grotesque mass of tentacles with one eye in the mess stared at both he and Asuna, who were about five feet away from each other.

It only blinked, and then the demon was gone. All the same, the smoke surrounding the swordsmen dissipated.

They appeared to be in the wildlands, with tall grass and a mossy stone path. The night they had met was starless and darker than death. The moon was bright and was the only source of light available, revealing a stone fort of some sort. There appeared to be people in it, all adults and seemingly full of weapons.

They weren't in Asuna's house anymore. Or the game, apparently.

Nor did they log out.

Both of them crouched behind a nearby boulder, unsure of what to do.

"Where in the world are we?" Asuna asked, frightened, forgetting about her threat earlier.

Kirito opened the map.

Nothing.

"Somewhere outside of Aincrad?" he asked, trying to be optimistic.

Asuna inhaled deeply to keep in her rage.

"Very cute, you two. But we have something to do here," a raspy, reptilian voice hissed.

Kirito and Asuna's eyes went wide as they turned to look behind the neighboring boulder.

Lizards. On two legs. With armor. And weapons.

Kirito thought they were NPCs at first. Then he noticed that there were no cursors above them. Or health bars. Or a name.

Best solution? Freak out.

Kirito started sputtering and pointing at all of them at once, and the four lizardmen waved their arms for silence.

Asuna then slapped him in the face angrily, and Kirito went silent.

"Thanks," a burly, heavily armored one with big horns said. "Now stay out of our way, peasants."

"I'm pretty sure that there are no pea…" Asuna complained.

"How about I shoot an arrow for a distraction and then you get them with the crossbow?" a skinny one with a bow suggested, ignoring Asuna (which was unusual).

"We shouldn't waste arrows nor bolts," a cloaked lizard pointed out. "Just pick them off."

"Then what?" the last lizard, wearing kilted armor and a hood questioned. "Not even we have enough numbers."

The buff one turned to Kirito and Asuna and asked them, "I hate to ask this but… can you fight?"

As the lizards spoke, Kirito and Asuna had equipped their armor and swords.

Kirito gave the lizard a smug smile and asked, "What do you think?"

The lizard nodded and brought out a crossbow from behind his back. At the same time, the skinny guy notched a steel arrow in a curved bow.

Both fired at some sentries on the walls, and went to reload.

"Who are we attacking, anyway?" Kirito asked any of the lizards.

The cloaked one told him, "Bandits. They have a bounty on their heads, and we plan to take them out, take the money, and split it. You can have a share if you agree to cooperate."

Kirito raised an eyebrow at Asuna. She nodded with a small smile, saying that they were okay.

"Okay, we'll help," Kirito determined.

The lizard nodded and held out a hand.

"Erneth," he greeted.

Kirito took it and introduced, "Kirito. My friend here is Asuna."

Erneth nodded and turned to his other friends.

"Are we okay to charge, Sjol?" he asked, pronouncing the name like _seal_.

The bow guy, Sjol, nodded.

"Then in that case, let's go."

The burly reptile drew a green, edged shield of some sort and a black, curved sword that looked a hundred years old and was dark as ebony. Mister Kilt set his left hand ablaze with a spell and drew a grey, elegant sword as long as Kirito's arm. Sjol kept his bow out and dragged behind, arrow aimed to any bandits coming out. Erneth himself electrocuted both of his hands, like Mister Kilt.

As the others raced on, Sjol turned to the newcomers and asked, "You going to join them, or what?"

In response, Kirito and Asuna leapt out of their hiding places.

The bandits, covered in fur armor and using iron weapons, fell easily to Kirito and Asuna.

The buff lizardman, after running through one of the bandits, saw Kirito easily cut down two bandits of his own, seemingly stared and asked, "Where did you learn attacks like that?"

"Tell you later!" Kirito called back.

A bandit jumped from the wall to Asuna, but she turned and ran him through before he landed on the ground. She stepped back before the corpse landed on the ground. Then she waited for it to disintegrate.

The dead body did nothing.

"Why aren't they disintegrating?" she asked aloud.

"Why would they?" Erneth asked, blasting a ball of electricity at another bandit.

Asuna shivered. She wasn't used to death with the bodies staying there like that.

Eventually, the whole courtyard was littered with dead bodies, and the lizardmen went for a body-searching spree.

Kirito went to assist the buff lizardman, and the creature asked, "Are you new to Skyrim? You come from a different part of Tamriel?"

Kirito scratched the back of his head and replied, "Yeah. I guess I am."

The lizard took a good look at him.

At first, Kirito had thought that the horns on it were natural. Instead, it turned out the lizard's horns were attached to a grey helmet of some sort. His armor was like a big piece of metal that was turned into shoulderless and armless armor. He had thick, grey gauntlets and boots that reminded Kirito of mesh.

The lizard himself was hard to determine at the darkness of the night, but Kirito could see enough if he squinted: dark green scales, red war paint on his face, and sharp, focused eyes.

"What's your name? I could get used to a guy like you."

"Kirito. And don't get used to it. I'm a solo player."

"I'm sure that your betrothed over there agrees."

Kirito hoped that the night covered his blush.

"We're not lovers!" he hissed.

The lizard quietly went back to his work.

"Then prepare for a dull life," he finally said.

Kirito coughed and pointed out, "You never told me you-"

"Hytul," he simply said.

Kirito took a look at the other lizards. Erneth had left… to get the bounty, most likely. The spellsword slipped into one of the doors as he watched. Sjol was deep in conversation with Asuna about something.

He saw a flash of movement behind them, and he cried out, "Behind you!"

When he shouted that, he was mostly warning Asuna to save Sjol, but something else happened instead.

Sjol punched the bandit in the nose with his bow hand, then dropped his weapon. He sent two hooks to the enemy's face then grabbed his head and headbutted him.

Sjol dropped the bandit's dead body and started looting it.

Hytul snorted at Kirito's dumbfounded expression and told him, "All of us are prepared for a… physical confrontation."

Erneth came back near dawn and announced, "We got six hundred gold!"

He raised six small, leather pouches to the heavens. He threw five out in the air.

Sjol quickly dived for one of them and caught it before it could hit the ground. Hytul took his time and bent down to pick his share up. The unnamed kilted lizard ran to grab his, and shook the small pouch.

Erneth took a look at Kirito and Asuna, who were standing next to each other, faces neutral and eyes flickering from the money to the lizards to each other.

"What's up with them?" the unnamed lizard asked Hytul.

Hytul, his face placid and calm, told him, "They don't know this world, Letarn. They're bound to join us."

In a final decision, Kirito went over and accepted Erneth's gift. He grabbed his coin pouch and handed Asuna his. The two faced the four lizards.

"Okay, we'll join you guys," Kirito announced, hard faced. "But only until we find a way back home."

Hytul nodded and agreed, "As soon as you two find a way back wherever you're going, we'll leave you be.

"Where are we, anyway?" Asuna asked.

Hytul opened his mouth to answer, but Sjol interrupted, "We'll tell you… over a bottle of ale of celebration!

 **I'm pretty sure you can guess what'll happen with the ale.**

 **So then, ah, SK's note of the day:**

 **If you checked out the art before the anime for GGO, you would think that Kirito's a girl (not knowing it was him) and become temporarily gay, right? That's what happened to me… and my brother.**

 **My first reaction to Kirito: Whoa, who's this chick?**

 **Me realizing it's Kirito: WHAT THE HECK DID I BECOME GAY THERE?!**

 **My brother's first reaction to Kirito: She's kinda hot…**

 **Him realizing it's Kirito: (angry face)**


	2. Underage Drinking

Chapter 2: Underage Drinking

The lizards, or Argonians, as they called themselves, were leading them to a small town called 'Riverwood.'

Now that it was dawn, Kirito could take a good look at what the others besides Hytul looked like. Erneth had brown scales and green eyes that looked sickly that life-like. He wore a cloak that had some materials that looked strangely like bone and a black cowl over his head. Sjol (pronounced _seal_ , he soon learned) had red scales and sun-yellow eyes that reminded Kirito of a tiger. He simply wore a white shirt, leather pants, thick boots, and fur gauntlets. The bow he used was apparently an Imperial one (he still needed to ask what Imperials were), and he also carried steel arrows. Finally, Letarn, the spellsword, owned ocean-blue scales and pale green eyes that looked deeply concerned. He wore what apparently was Imperial armor, iron gauntlets and boots, and a hood like Erneth's but brown instead. The sword he used was steel, apparently, and could easily cut through enemies' armor, but not as easily as Hytul's weapon (which he had yet to expain).

On the way to Riverwood, Kirito and Asuna asked hundreds of questions.

"Are you guys players or NPCs?" Kirito asked curiously.

Hytul frowned and told him over his shoulder, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"What kind of guilds are nearby?" Asuna asked nobody in particular.

"The nearest here are the Companions," Erneth explained after nodding to a passing mercenary (who was staring a little too much at Asuna).

Erneth jabbed a thumb at Hytul.

"He's part of them."

"It's nothing," Hytul protested.

"You're being modest," Sjol told him. "You know how great of an honor it is to be a Companion."

The Argonians got in a heated argument about Hytul while Kirito raised an eyebrow at Asuna and mouthed, _You know the Companions?_

 _No_ , she mouthed back.

Letarn gave them a cautious smile from behind his back and told them, "The only other 'guilds' in Skyrim are the College of Winterhold and Thieves' Guild. Not really guilds anyway… they're in other parts of Tamriel."

Kirito, assuming that Tamriel was basically the ground underneath Aincrad, asked, "Any way to get to… a steel fortress in the sky?"

Letarn raised an eyebrow. Then he started shaking with fits of laughter.

Hytul stopped his comeback to Erneth and snorted before asking Letarn, "What's so funny?"

Letarn pointed at Kirito and told him, "He said something about a steel fortress in the sky!"

Hytul's eyes narrowed as he said, "That's not the strangest thing we've seen."

Letarn stopped laughing as he said, "Yeah. That's true."

Silence.

Erneth suddenly cleared his throat and told Kirito, expression and voice even, "We're all in a guild. Hytul is a Companion, both Letarn and I are part of the College, and Sjol…"

He took a look at the archer, who blinked.

"What?" Sjol asked.

"He's not in a guild," Erneth finished.

The two squabbled, and Kirito muttered, "I have no idea why we joined these bozos."

 **2 hours of yelling and arguing later…**

Riverwood hardly deserved to be called a town.

It was simply a few wood and hay houses lined up with barely ten guards. It hardly consisted of anything, really. Just a blacksmith, sawmill, inn, and trader. The place looked like it would fall with a nice, strong wind.

Yet there was something about it that was…

"Cozy," Asuna muttered, voicing Kirito's thoughts.

They just stood in the middle of the street, staring at the place, until one of the burly guards told them, "No lollygaggin'."

"Oh, erm, right," Kirito stammered, face red. "S-sorry."

The two went over where the Argonians waited in front of the inn.

"Real smooth," Asuna teased.

Kirito grunted, but made no reply.

Hytul opened the door, and everybody walked into the small inn that awaited.

Like the city itself, the inn looked delicate but somewhat cozy. There were a few long tables, chairs, and a bright fireplace in the center.

Two people sat in a corner singing a song, and there was an innkeeper at the front counter, looking at the new arrivals expectantly.

"What are we doing here again?" Asuna asked Sjol.

Sjol just smiled wickedly.

Hytul went up to the innkeeper and said, "Six bottles of ale, please. Tankards included."

He dropped some gold coins on the counter, and the innkeeper gave over what was bought.

Kirito and Asuna's eyes widened on the spot.

"Isn't that… alcohol?" Kirito asked in a small voice.

"Isn't that against the law?" Asuna added.

"No, not really," Sjol assured them. "I don't know what world you came from, but in Skyrim, you can drink as long as you bought it."

Hytul sat down at a table, and the other Argonians sat down with him. He poured ale into each mug.

He saw Kirito and Asuna, who were staring, and asked, "Are we going to wait on you two again?"

Reluctantly, they sat down, unsure.

Hytul raised his mug and called, "To a successful raid!"

Letarn, Sjol, and Erneth raised their mugs and repeated, "To a successful raid!"

The four drank deeply.

Kirito looked at Asuna, his eyebrows pressed together, and asked, "What do you think, Asuna?"

Asuna gave her drink a hard look. Then she replied with a smile to Kirito, "Once wouldn't hurt."

They both drank their ale, and things went weird…

 **A few drunken hours later…**

Kirito woke up facedown on the floor with a lump on his head.

"What… happened?" he groaned.

He blinked sleepily and attempted to raise himself off the ground with his hands. The world spun and he slipped and fell back down.

He felt someone try to help him up. Eventually, Hytul managed to help Kirito onto a chair.

Kirito's head throbbed, and it wasn't just from the lump on his head. It didn't take long for him to find out why.

"How much did I drink?" he asked.

Hytul tapped his head, still clearly drunk, and he replied, "I have no idea… four, five bottles?"

Kirito, sixteen year old gamer, was having a hangover.

Erneth, also clearly drunk, dropped Asuna on the neighboring seat.

Her eyes, like Kirito's, were half open. On the other hand though, some drool leaked out of the side of her pretty mouth.

Wait… when had he been thinking like that?

Sjol and Letarn were still knocked out on the floor, but Hytul sat on a seat and asked the innkeeper, "What happened?"

The innkeeper regarded them and told them in a deep voice, "You guys drank a bit _too_ much, and your drunkness went a bit wild. For example, your small friends sat in one seat poo-pooing each other…"

Kirito's face, red as it was from the alcohol, went redder. Next to him, Asuna's did the same.

"…and then you, Hytul, and your Argonian friends said something about a steel castle in the sky. Then…"

A guard yelled, and everybody's heads snapped toward the door (kind of).

Hytul barely unsheathed his sword as he garbled, "Okay, let's find out what's going oooooooooooooooon outside…"

Erneth's hand glowed violet, and he cast a spell on Hytul before the warrior could get outside. Hytul's swaying stopped and he stood upright, like in their fort raid.

He cast it on Kirito, and half of his headache subsided. The spinning in his eyes stopped.

 **Outside**

The orc was heavily armored with a steel helmet, steel armor with shoulderplates, steel gauntlets, and chitin boots. He swung two silver swords around, taking the guards down easily.

Hytul seethed at him and muttered, "The Marauder…"

Kirito followed him outside and asked him, "Who is that?"

"The Marauder."

"No, what's up with him?"

"He's an orc. But he's a bit crazy. He's like us, but abuses his powers."

"Powers?"

The Marauder faced them and smiled with hooked teeth with a large underbite. His eyes were red with malice and his skin was a dirt-brown color.

He opened his mouth wide and shouted, "FUS RO DAH!"

 **I used him for my 'mess around' profile.**

 **Anyways, after the normal SAO, I started disliking the series a bit. Why?**

 **ALO: (status: Bad) The villain's a creep and his servants are tentacle monsters. Anybody need a hint?**

 **GGO: (status: Meh) It's good, and I like the Laughing Coffin thing. But why guns in an anime called 'Sword Art Online'?**

 **Whatever's after that: (status: Horrible) Replacing the old characters is one thing. Making Yuuki defeat Kirito is another.**

 **Rant time! Reaction to Kirito vs. Yuuki**

 **Start: "Ugh… I have no idea why I watch this."**

 **Throughout: "Okay… what the heck."**

 **Kirito about to beat Yuuki: "Maybe they actually did something right in this horrid season."**

 **Time up: "WHAT THE-"**

 **I had to watch some Sword Art Offline to get over that. That match was horrible and I resolved never to watch that season again.**

 **Oh, and I forgot: shoutout to Dictator of Tamriel for helping me with the first chapta and making the TESV Incident (that part just because it's awesome)!**


End file.
